Everyone has a little dirty laundry
by mrsppiton
Summary: A történet ötödévben, a DS edzések idejében játszódik, Dramione. Jó olvasást! ;


A félhomályos folyosókat csak néhány fáklya világította meg. Hermione Granger – jóval takarodó után – sietős léptekkel igyekezett a Griffendél toronyból levezető lépcsőhöz.  
>Tudta, helytelen, amit tesz, főleg, amióta Dolores Umbrige, és a Főinspektori Különítmény tagjai rendíthetetlenül járőröztek a folyosókon.<br>Azonban a legkevésbé sem volt megelégedve a DS-edzéseken produkált teljesítményével.

Ő jobb akart lenni, ügyesebb és tehetségesebb mindenkinél. Nem számított, hogy iskolai, vagy egyéni helyzetekben, ő folyamatosan, akaratlanul is versengett. Gyermekkora óta volt benne egyfajta bizonyítási vágy, amióta az eszét tudta, azon igyekezett, hogy mindenkinek bebizonyítsa, ő a legjobb. Ezt az évek alatt sikeresen elérte. Ő volt a legokosabb. Ha kellett, éjszakákon át tanult, magolt, olvasott, csak azért, hogy ne essen csorba az elismert tudásán.

Ezért teljes titokban esténként, amikor már mindenki aludt, háromszor elsétált a hetedik emeleti üres falszakasz előtt.

Néhány másodperccel később jól ismert, cirádás kilincs jelent meg a falban, majd egy ajtó alakja körvonalazódott.  
>A lány körülnézett, majd óvatosan a rézkilincsre tette a kezét, és benyitott. Éppen belépett volna, hogy fürgén eltűnjön az ajtó mögött, ahogy minden este tette. Azonban váratlanul egy erős kéz ragadta meg a karját.<p>

- Megvagy! – hallatszott egy gúnyos hang a háta mögött. Ijedten, mintha villám csapott volna belé, úgy fordult meg, és legnagyobb rémületére egyenesen Draco Malfoy fölényes mosolyával találta szemben magát. Azonnal pálcájáért nyúlt, ám a mardekáros gyorsabbnak bizonyult, kicsavarta a kezéből egyetlen fegyverét. – Befelé!

Szinte belökte Hermionét a helyiségbe, majd néhány varázslattal lezárta a mögöttük becsukódó ajtót.

Bizalmatlanul, mégis érdeklődve nézett végig a fáklyákkal megvilágított hatalmas teremben.

A griffendéles érezte, hogy minden elveszett. Annyi ideje még volt, hogy észrevétlenül letépje az ajtó mellé kifüggesztett listát, mely a DS tagok neveivel volt tele, és gyorsan bedobja a közelben lévő könyvespolc mögé.

- _Incarcerandus_. – Draco megfordult, egyetlen pálcamozdulattal egy székre lökve Hermionét, aki akárhogy is próbálkozott, képtelen volt felállni, a mardekáros átka által szoros kötelek tekeredtek a testére, összekapcsolva őt a székkel. – Napok óta figyellek, nem ez az első alkalom, hogy erre a folyosóra tévedsz.

- Fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz.

- Ki vele, hol vagyunk? – kérdezte lustán, miközben végigjáratta a szemét a falakat szegélyező könyvespolcokon, a padlón fekvő selyempárnákon, és az egyik szekrényen sorakozó gyanuszkópokon. Amikor a különös szerkezetek közelébe került, némelyik pörögni, mások sípolni kezdtek, mire a fiú egy dühös mozdulattal a földre söpörte őket. Az apró gépek nagy része darabokra tört, teljesen elhallgattak, csak néhány szerencsésebb sorsú masina halk morajlása hallatszott.

- Mint látod, egy olyan helyen, ahol nem látják szívesen a magadfajta csótányokat – vágott vissza harciasan Hermione. Felettébb idegesítette, hogy képtelen megmozdulni, emellett pedig rettegett is, de nem akarta, hogy ebből a mardekáros bármit is észrevegyen.

- Ne merészelj így beszélni velem, sárvérű! Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy fölényeskedj – Draco szeme villámokat szórt, és egy csalánártással jutalmazta a griffendéles szemtelenségét. Közel lépett a lányhoz, arcuk csak néhány centiméterre volt egymástól. – Most pedig szépen elmondod, hogy hol vagyunk, és hogyan jutottál ide.

A csípős, viszkető érzés még elviselhetetlenebb volt így, hogy hozzá sem érhetett fájó bőréhez, ám nem akarta azt az örömöt megadni Malfoynak, hogy szenvedni lássa, ezért összeszorította száját, és az arcába mosolygott.

- Biztos meglepő lesz a válaszom, lépcsőkön és folyosókon keresztül.

A szemtelenséget ismét megtorlás követte, egy közepes méretű, zöld kígyó személyében.

- _Serpensortia_!

Az állat Hermione széke körül kezdett tekergőzni.

Honnan tudja, hogy rettegek a kígyóktól? – kérdezte magától, miközben mereven a szoba egyik távolabbi pontjára koncentrált, szemét véletlenül sem emelve a kígyóra, vagy Malfoyra.

- Látom, másodéves korunk óta nem tanultál semmi újat. De mit is várok tőled? Állítólagos férfi létedre székhez kötözöl egy lányt. Még így is félsz tőlem, pedig a pálcám nálad van. – Szinte köpte a szavakat, bár hangja kissé megremegett.

Draco válaszra sem méltatta a lányt, bár szeme vészjóslóan megvillant az _állítólagos_szó hallatán.

Lassan, megfontolt lépésekkel, mintha attól félne, hogy valaki megtámadja, körbesétált a helyiségben. Ahogy a fiú egyre távolabb került tőle, Hermione óvatosan felé fordította a fejét, és jobban megnézte támadóját. Rájött, annak ellenére, hogy évek óta ismeri a fiút, sőt, egyik legnagyobb ellenségének tekinti, még sosem figyelte meg úgy igazán. Dracón finom anyagból készült sötétzöld talár volt, ami enyhén ráfeszült erős karjaira. Lábán jól megmunkált sárkánybőr cipő, igazi mestermunka. Szőke haja nem volt ugyan hosszú, de néhány tincs a homlokába lógott, amit hanyagul simított hátra, miközben szemét végigfuttatta a könyvek gerincén. Számos címnél érdeklődve felhúzta a szemöldökét. A párnákhoz sétált, de nem mert, vagy csak nem akart hozzájuk érni. Pálcája segítségével szemmagasságba lebegtetett egyet, és érdeklődve körbejárta, mintha valamiféle titkos jelet keresne rajta, ami bizonyítékként szolgálhat, vagy egyszerűen magyarázatot ad arra, mi haszna van a teremnek. Néhány percig még sétálgatott, néhol a falakat is megtapogatta, mintha azzal választ kaphatna kérdéseire, majd diadalmasan a lányra nézett.

- Érdekes könyvcímek. _A feketemágia megszelídítése_, _Ártásokról ártatlanoknak_. Gyanuszkópok, Subrosa-szenzorok. Te és az ostoba barátaid önvédelmi szakkört alapítottatok, jól sejtem?

Hogyan jöhetett rá ilyen gyorsan? – tette fel magában a kérdést meglepetten a lány.

- Hogy jönnek ide a barátaim? – próbált terelni Hermione, kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Ne játszd a naiv libát, Granger. Hetek óta próbálunk lebuktatni titeket, de Frics, az a vén idióta mindenben hátráltatott minket. A játszmának...

- Szerintem, ha valami, akkor a csekély észbeli képességeitek hátráltattak. Micsoda csapat! Crak, Monstro, Parkinson, Malfoy. A Mardekár gyöngyszemei, Piton és Umbridge büszkeségei – provokált Hermione.

- A játszmának – folytatta emeltebb hangerővel a félbeszakított mondatot – viszont most vége. Talán ha beszélsz, enyhébb büntetéssel is megúszod. Amit tettél, az a minisztérium elleni izgatásnak minősül. Beszélj, és talán megkönyörülök rajtad. Apám eljárhatna az érdekedben, Azkaban helyett megúsznád a varázsvilágból való kitiltással – nézett gonoszul mosolyogva a lányra.

- Még mindig nem tudom, miről beszélsz, de a mugligyűlölő apád segítsége még akkor sem kellene, ha az életem múlna rajta.

- Vigyázz a szádra! – kiáltott rá dühösen, újabb ártást küldve áldozatára. Ez sokkal intenzívebb és hosszabb volt, mint az előző kettő.

Hermione fájdalmasan szorította össze a szemét. Ez egy rémálom, ez nem lehet, hogy megtörténik. Mindjárt felébredek, és minden rendben lesz – mondogatta magának, a fájdalomtól kimerülten.  
>Mint egy ketrecbe zárt vad, úgy próbált menekülési útvonalat keresni, vagy bármi mást, amivel elterelheti Malfoy figyelmét. Agyának kerekei szélsebesen kattogtak, de semmi használható ötlet nem jutott eszébe. Időközben érezte, hogy minden ereje elhagyja, a kötelek erőteljesen szorultak kezei, lábai és teste köré, szinte megfojtották vele.<p>

A fiú nem törődött vele, az egyik polchoz sétált, levett egy könyvet, és szórakozottan lapozgatni kezdte. Hosszú percekig ügyet sem vetett Hermionéra.

- Engedj el, kérlek! – lehelte lehajtott fejjel a lány. Sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer könyörögni fog Malfoynak, nem akarta megadni neki ezt az örömet, azonban nem volt más választása. Gyűlölte magát azért, amiért ilyen könnyen feladta, elmondhatatlan haragot érzett maga iránt, amiért képtelen volt tovább harcolni.

- Na és mi ellen akarjátok megvédeni magatokat? Nem mintha, a magadfajtának nem lenne sok félnivalója – kérdezte az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül, miközben pálcáját szórakozottan forgatta ujjai között.

- Az ilyen aljas patkányoktól, mint te – mondta undorodva.

Draco elgondolkozva nézett a lányra, majd egy hirtelen pálcamozdulattal eltüntette a szék körül tekergőző kígyót, és ezzel egyidejűleg a Hermionét körülölelő kötelek is kioldódtak. A griffendéles hitetlenkedve tapogatta meg kezeit, mozgatta meg elgémberedett tagjait, de nem volt sok ideje újdonsült szabadságának örülni, a fiú gőgösen odaszólt neki:

- Itt az ideje, hogy megmutasd, mit tanultál a híres önvédelem órán. Remélem, nem a senkiházi Potter barátod tartotta az órákat, mert akkor rövid kimenetelű párbajt jósolok – lökte a lába elé a pálcáját.

Hermione érte nyúlt, majd fájó tagokkal próbált felállni. Azonban még a kezét sem tudta felemelni, a varázsigét sem volt ideje kigondolni, Draco _Capitulatus_a azonnal megfosztotta frissen visszakapott pálcájától. Értetlenül nézett a fiúra.

- Tudod, még mindig nem felejtettem el azt a pofont, amit harmadévben kaptam tőled – lépett közelebb a griffendéleshez.

- Akkor add vissza, mire vársz? – provokált Hermione. Gyűlölte a helyzetet, nem volt képes tovább küzdeni, csak azt akarta, hogy minden véget érjen, még akkor is, ha ennek az az ára, hogy a főinspektor előtt kell felelnie a tettéért.

- Sosem emelnék kezet egy nőre. Még akkor sem, ha ilyen betolakodóról van szó, mint amilyen te vagy. Nézzük csak, mégis mire lennél jó, te? – A mardekáros lassan körbejárta a remegő lányt, szemét végigjáratva annak testén.

- Sajnos még az igényeidnek sem felelek meg, de ez gondolom, mellékes – sziszegte a lány. – Umbridge hatalmas jutalomban fog részesíteni téged, ha most lebuktatsz, és az irodájába viszel.

- Meglepődnél, ha azt mondanám, van számomra fontosabb dolog is annak a békafejű boszorkánynak a jutalmánál? – Draco körbeérte a lányt, újra szemtől szemben állt vele, arcán egy halvány, megmagyarázhatatlan félmosoly húzódott.

- Nem hinnék neked – szögezte le a lány, bár maga sem értette, miért megy bele a játékba.

- Én mindent megkapok, amit akarok. Nem szorulok Umbridge dicséretére. Apám jóval erősebb minisztériumi ráhatással rendelkezik mint az a nő. Általa mindent elérhetek, csak egy szavamba kerül – mondta gőgösen, szürke szemeit a lányéba fúrva.

- Akkor miért léptél be a Főinspektori Különítménybe? – Hermione hangja kissé megremegett, de állta a mélyreható pillantást. Az orrát megcsapta a fiú hihetetlenül férfias parfümje. A bódító illat hatására egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, megfeledkezve arról, hogy hol és kivel van éppen. Draco halkan nevetni kezdett, mire zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Hogy miért? Kedvtelésből. Az egy ráadás szórakozás számomra. Örömömet lelem abban, hogy nagyobb hatalmam van, mint egy prefektusnak. Büntetlenül azt csinálok az iskolában, amit csak akarok.

Lassan eltávolodott a lánytól, pálcájával szórakozottan a falhoz lökött néhány párnát, melyek aztán halk puffanással értek földet.  
>Hermione azt hitte, a köztük lévő távolságtól majd megkönnyebbül, de legnagyobb meglepetésére csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy hiányzik neki a Malfoy illata. És bár a fiú megjegyzései kegyetlenül hangzottak, szürke szemeiben nyoma sem volt a szavaiból áradó elemi gonoszság szikrájának sem. Mindezek ellenére Hermione gúnyosan visszavágott:<p>

- Javaslom, hogy kezdj el saját erődből sikereket elérni. Szánalmasnak tartom, hogy apuci köpenye mögé bújva mozgatod a szálakat.

- Senkit nem érdekel, hogy mit tartasz szánalmasnak. De megint nem hagytad, hogy befejezzem a mondandómat. Szóval, mint említettem, apám által mindent elérhetek. Illetve csak majdnem mindent – villant meg a szeme. – Ez alkalommal olyasvalamire vágyom, amit csak saját erőmből érhetek el.

Draco lassan közeledni kezdett Hermione felé, arcán szokatlan kifejezés ült, melynek a lány képtelen lett volna nevet adni.  
>Maga sem tudta, miért, lassan hátrálni kezdett. Azonban amikor már csak néhány méter választotta el őket egymástól, a griffendéles háta hirtelen a hűvös falnak csapódott.<p>

Amint megérezte a tompa csattanást, tudta, sarokba lett szorítva.

- Meg sem kérdezed, mi az, amire vágyom? – A mardekáros már annyira közel volt, hogy a lány orrát ismét megcsapta a parfüm csábító aromája. Akaratlanul is mélyen beszívta az illatot. – Mint mondtam, napok óta figyellek téged. Minden éjjel elkaphattalak volna. De nem tettem.

- Mire vágysz? – Hermione szinte cincogott, a józan esze ellenére mondta ki a szavakat, képtelen volt megállítani magát. Végül Draco két kezét a falhoz támasztotta, így a lány akkor sem menekülhetett volna, ha remegő lábai engedik. Teste, és elméje egy része teljesen megadta magát a fiúnak.

- Erre – susogta a mardekáros, és mohón Hermione elnyílt szájára tapasztotta ajkait. A lány ellenkezésszerű hangokat hallatott, de képtelen volt ellenállni. Draco ajka forró volt, a csókja a legkevésbé sem udvarias, sokkal inkább követelőző. Percekig nem tudott gondolkozni, majd hirtelen, mintha megvilágosodott volna, észbe kapott.

- Velem nem csinálhatsz azt, amit akarsz! – Olyan erővel lökte el magától, hogy a fiú kissé megtántorodott.

- Az előbb még nagyon is élvezted, és biztos vagyok abban, hogy a folytatást is fogod – mosolyodott el magabiztosan.

Draco a kezeibe fogta a lány arcát, szinte a falhoz préselte, és tovább folytatta szájának ostromlását. A fiú ágyéka Hermionéhoz nyomódott, mire mindkettőjük száját jóleső sóhaj hagyta el.  
>Nyelvük vad táncot járt, a griffendéles úgy kapaszkodott a fiú nyakába, mintha az élete múlna rajta.<br>Óráknak tűnő percek teltek el, mire szétváltak. Hermione szinte szédült az intenzív élménytől.

- Apád megölne, ha ilyesmiben kérted volna a tanácsát, vagy a segítségét – szólalt meg levegő után kapkodva.

- Ne legyél ilyen elbizakodott, Granger. Téged sem kímélne, hidd el – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, látva, milyen hatást váltott ki a csókja.

- Miért csináltad? Hiszen gyűlölsz.

- Mert akarlak téged – közölte egyszerűen, minden romantikát nélkülözve. – Mondtam, mindig mindent megkapok, amire vágyom. Egyébként pedig – simított végig ujjaival a lány nyakán, majd kulcscsontján – nem utállak. Az idióta barátaidat gyűlölöm, de téged... téged a legkevésbé sem.

Bár magabiztosan mondta ki a szavakat, Hermione látta, mennyire nehezére esett az utolsó négy szó közlése. Ennek ellenére még mindig érzett magában némi bizalmatlanságot, hiszen az előtte álló személy mégiscsak Draco Malfoy, az ősi ellenség.

- Honnan tudjam, hogy igazat mondasz?

- Elengedlek. Umbridge nem fogja megtudni a kis szövetkezéseiteket. Tőlem nem. És hogy lásd, igazat mondok, visszakapod ezt – nyújtotta felé a varázspálcát.

- Jobb lesz, ha megyünk – javasolta Hermione. Draco bólintott.

- Mikor látlak újra?

Már kiléptek a szobából, a csendes folyosón voltak újra.

- Teremtsd meg az alkalmat – mosolyodott el huncutul, miközben hagyta, hogy a mardekáros ismét birtokba vegye ajkait, az előbbieknél sokkal gyengédebben, nyelvével simogatva őket, miközben erősen magához szorította a lány izgalomtól remegő testét.

- Hamarabb lesz, mint ahogy képzelnéd – suttogta a fülébe, mikor percekkel később pihegve szétváltak.

- Jó éjt! – búcsúzott Hermione. Ahogy távolodott, többször visszanézett, tekintete találkozott Draco önelégült mosolyával, amit kedvesen viszonzott. A folyosó végén balra fordult, majd amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a mardekáros nem figyel, felemelte a pálcáját. – _Exmemoriam_!

Hermione a várt reakciót kapta. Távolról, a falhoz lapulva figyelte, ahogy a fáklyák fényében a fiú enyhén megrázza a fejét, mintha elbóbiskolt volna, majd gyanakodva körbenéz.

Úgy döntött, eleget látott, elégedett mosollyal az arcán, felszegett fejjel tért vissza a néptelen klubhelyiségbe, ahol leült az egyik karosszékbe.

Világéletében az első volt mindenből, mindig megoldotta az elé gördülő akadályokat. Ezen az estén eleinte félt, szinte rettegett, úgy érezte, itt a vég. De mint mindig, most is ő jött ki győztesen a veszélyes helyzetből, még akkor is, ha a fiúnak erről fogalma sem volt.

Elégedetten, mégis kissé meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy Malfoy vonzódik iránta. Azonban akármennyire is kölcsönös volt a vágyakozás, nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy Draco miatt lelepleződjön a Dumbledore Serege.

Hermione Granger profi volt, úgy döntött, ha a mardekáros akar valamit, idővel majd közli vele.

A gondolatait rögtön egy másik kérdés kötötte le: melyik szünetben lesz elég ideje fellopakodni a Szükség Szobájába, hogy eltakarítsa az este nyomait?


End file.
